Mockingbird
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: For as long as Cream could remember it was just her mom, Cheese, and herself. Now things are changing, and she isn't ready to accept it. (Rating for later content.) Chapter 2 is up.
1. Regret

**Author's Note**: The first three chapters of this story were written very early in the morning, one after another. I assure you there will be errors galore in it despite me running three different spell checks across it. Inspiration for this story came from a song of the same name. Some things might not add up until near the end of the story. Don't worry, I'll try to leave a few loose ends as possible. nn I wrote this story to replace one of my older stories which will be taken down and deleted quietly as I write this, enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: All of the characters in this story except for Vincent the Rabbit(?) are copyright of SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie Comics, and so on. Most of their personalities remain unchanged except for Cream, Vanilla, and another character that'll be introduced later. I only did it because they didn't have much of a personality in the first place, and Cream needed to change for the sake of the story. I am not responsible for any emotions you experience reading this story. Thank you. nn

* * *

_Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upperlip up little lady, i told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We fear how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But i promise momma's gon' be alright _

* * *

  
" Mama? "

" Yes dear? "

" Where's daddy? "

" He's in heaven, dear. "

It was the same response every time Cream asked her mother about him until a few months ago. Cream was surprised when her mother woke her up from her nap early and told her to come downstairs to the den so she could 'tell her something important'. She wanted to talk to Cream alone. Not even Cheese was allowed to be in on what she was about the say. The little Chao was locked up in Cream's room with some food and a litter box until they were done. That made Cream nervous. She didn't feel right without her Chao friend and guardian at her side. They have been together always: Cheese, her mother, and herself. As far as she was concerned their family was perfect and nothing would tear them apart.

" You still want to know about your real father, yes? " Vanilla started simply in her thick accent. Cream never asked where they were from since it was also a taboo topic with her mother. The older rabbit picked up a cup of tea as her daughter nodded and brought it to her lips. " I know your friends have been talking. I can assure you that those rumors are not true. Not entirely, at least. "

Cream nodded again without saying a word. Just the other day she heard Shadow and Rouge talking about it. That Doctor Eggman could possibly be her father. She was almost sure they were just joking about it, but the more she thought about it...

" His name is Vincent, the most hansom cottontail I ever saw. " There was no love in her words. " He had a deep chocolate colored coat and long spiky bangs over his right eye that covered it completely. The eye I could see was golden. It had a brilliant glow, brighter than Super Sonic in light. I suppose you could call him skinny in appearance. He did have muscles but he still appeared lithe due to a rabbit's natural build. "

Cream looked up from her cupcake. " What happened to him? "

Vanilla snapped out of her train of thought to look back at her, stunned. " He... " Something flashed in her eyes. " He got what he deserved. "

* * *

**Preview**

_Cream felt a hand on her shoulder shortly before she was scooped up into her mother's waiting arms. " My heart hurts, darling. I pray every day that you will never feel the same pain I have. " Her mother whispered softly in her ear before giving her a kiss on the forehead. The doe felt sorry for her mother but still managed to give her a warm smile. " I will be back as soon as I soon as I can, I promise. If you are a good girl I'll bring back some of those candies you love so much. _"

* * *

Reviews of all kinds are welcome.  



	2. The Journey Begins

Thanks to everyone that reviewed in the last chapter. I was going to answer all your reviews individually, but you all had the same concern. The song is "Mockingbird" by Emimen and it really won't make sense for the beginning. Around chapter six or seven it might start to make sense as there are a few very important characters that haven't been introduced into the story yet.

* * *

**The Journey Begins**

Since that day Cream never questioned Vanilla about her father again. There was something about her kind, caring, bubbly mother that didn't click right when she was talking about Vincent. In fact, that entire day something seemed to be wrong with her mother. Her mother seemed so distant and sad as she went about her daily routine of cooking, cleaning, gardening, and talking with Cream's friends. Cream felt about pestering her mother about it now: she just opened up an old wound that would take who knows how long to heal!

Amy came over for dinner, bringing a fresh pie and a lot of dinner conversation with her. At the dinner table she was having a solo conversation. Both Cream and Vanilla were lost in their own thoughts. They were both silently grateful that Amy had came over since it stopped them from talking about that very uncomfortable topic.

Around the fifth time Amy was explaining how she 'accidentally' ran into Sonic, Vanilla spoke. " Amy, can you please watch Cream? I am going out for a walk so I can clear my head. I am not sure when I will return. " Her voice was low and as polite as she could make it.

Cream was about to say something when Amy cut her off. " Sure Ms. Rabbit! We'll be just fine, right Cream? "

The little rabbit looked down at her desert. " Sure Ms. Amy. "

Sadness washed over the little rabbit watching her mother clear the table, then head upstairs to gather her coat. At least that's what she told Amy as she went up. Cream had a feeling she was packing a few things to take along with her for a trip. A long trip. Maybe her mother was mad at her for making mention of her father! Maybe she was going to leave her with Ms. Amy and never come back! Cream stumbled into the living room and collapsed in the easy boy chair in the corner, crying. Amy tried to comfort her but no comfort would come from her reassuring words.

Cream felt a hand on her shoulder shortly before she was scooped up into her mother's waiting arms. " My heart hurts, darling. I pray every day that you will never feel the same pain I have. " Her mother whispered softly in her ear before giving her a kiss on the forehead. The doe felt sorry for her mother but still managed to give her a warm smile. " I will be back as soon as I soon as I can, I promise. If you are a good girl I'll bring back some of those candies you love so much. "

There was still a bit of doubt in the little one's heart. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck as if it was the last time she'd ever see her. " I love you, mama. "

" I love you, too. "

Cream was pulled into a tighter hug before she pried the girl from her body and placed her in front of Amy. Much to Cream's horror her mother did have a bag! A pink duffle bad with red seams bouncing off her hip as she walked. It was the same color as her loose fitting jacket but it was still noticeable. She let a small whimper escape when her mother opened the door and slipped outside into the night. Her mind was screaming for her to stop Vanilla from leaving but she couldn't find the strength to move from that spot.

Cheese looked up at her in concern and chirped a very worried chip. That snapped her out of her trance. " Cheese. " She said absentmindedly while going to reach for him. Cream gathered him up in her arms and looked towards the door one last time. " Ms. Amy, I'm going to bed. " Was said sometime between then and her getting into bed still in her play clothes.

Someone lifted a blanket over her shoulders and turned her bedroom light off, either Cheese or Amy. Cream closed her eyes forging sleep, but was actually thinking. She was thinking about where her mother could've went. About what her father did to hurt her mommy. Her mind was batting about the thought that her mother really did leave forever but she was in denial over it. The cloud of thoughts plaguing her mind was shattered by her voice.

" Mama, please don't leave me. Ever. "

* * *

**Preview**

_Checking the surrounding islands would take too much time so they agreed the best thing to do was wait for Vanilla to call or come home. All except for Amy. Cream's sudden change of mood was starting to worry her so she picked up the phone and made one last call..._


	3. Denial

**Denial**

**

* * *

**

Cream had complete faith that her mother would return to her. The next two days she and Amy received morning and evening phone calls from Vanilla telling them of her process on her 'walk'. The first day she made it to Emerald Town where they assumed she would be staying, but the next day she called 50 miles away from Grand Metropolis! On the third day they received no call from Vanilla. Amy assured Cream that her mother was fine and just needed to find a convenient time to call them. For a while Cream believed in that...

But a week passed since the last time she called.

Little by little Cream began to withdraw from her daily activities with her friends. She missed her mother and longed for her to return and hug her and read to her in that special voice she used. Whole days were spent in her room locked away from the rest of the world. She'd only open the door for Amy. Amy was her first and best friend, and would always be her friend. The hedgehog girl brought Cream's meals up to her and read to her at night. Sometimes Amy would tell her about her own past or the adventures she had with Sonic years before. Those stories were ones she enjoyed more than the fairy tales she was told. Their own adventures seemed like fairy tales all their own...

No matter how comfortable Amy and the others made her they'd be no replacement for her mother. Amy was trying to assure her that nothing was wrong, but Cream knew that Amy and all of the other furries were starting to assume the worst. She was hardly surprised to find some of them in the den one morning discussing what to do: Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Big, and Amy.

" So it's settled. Rouge'll skim the East, Tails will search for West, Knuckles said he'll check the north since it's right around the Holy Summit, and Big will search the South shores. I'll look in Eggman's base. " Sonic said before he noticed Cream. " Don't worry, kid. We'll find your mother. " He said with a grin.

" Let me come with you Sonic! " Amy cried.

Cream moved before he could react. " NO! " She screamed as she latched onto Amy's waist. " Please don't leave me here! Please don't leave me alone Ms. Amy! I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be alone... " Her voice shook.

Amy looked to the little rabbit. " All right, I won't leave you. " She said while stroking the girl's head.

As the others started their search of Vanilla throughout the island Amy took care of Cream at home. Cream seemed to become more withdrawn from the world as time went by. The joy in her eyes and cheerfulness in her voice had long disappeared, replaced with and endless void of sorrow. The doe cried an never ending stream of tears whenever she was alone. Amy tried to at least be in the same room with her to stifle her tears but she was forced to leave whenever one of the others called to update her on their process. She had to relay messages between them in case anything came up.

" I found nothing. " Tails was the first to call.

" She's not there. " Knuckles came in person and told her.

" The eastern forests are clear. " Rouge added.

" Pretty bunny isn't at the beach. " Big sighed.

" Egghead didn't even know Vanilla was gone! "

Amy's heart sunk. Vanilla wasn't on Emerald Island anymore! Their world was huge. Not even Sonic explored the entire planet yet, so they didn't even know where to begin to look elsewhere! Checking the surrounding islands would take too much time so they agreed the best thing to do was wait for Vanilla to call or come home. All except for Amy. Cream's sudden change of mood was starting to worry her so she picked up the phone and made one last call...

Upstairs Cream was still crying. A picture on her nightstand of her mother and herself making flower necklaces brought on this most recent series of sobs. Memories of the times their happy family spent together were flooding her mind all at once. Cheese was trying to calm her down but was knocked to the floor when she suddenly leaned forward. The Chao looked up to his friend to find her eyes no longer had the sorrowful look to them. Now they were focused and fiery though streaks of red stained them from the crying. Cheese looked at her hopeful when she gave one last sniffle.

" Chao? "

Cream looked at her little Chao friend and smiled softly. He gasped soundlessly, there was little genuine about that smile. It was a smile of someone who had given up hope and accepted whatever fate was ahead. " I'm fine, Cheese. Thank you for being there. " Cream's voice changed, it was low and sullen. She reached down and gathered the Chao in her arms. " I'm just fine... "

No, it wasn't true. Cheese could tell that it wasn't true. The doe's body noticeably trembled as she held him. The Chao's worst fear was that the girl had just snapped under the pressure of the last couple of days. " Chaoooo... " Cheese howled in frustration. Depression had taken his best friend away from him.

* * *

**Preview**

_She was sure he was giving him an odd look for her choice of clothing but she didn't care. This was what she wanted to wear. They frilly school girl's dress was fine when she was a baby too young to go out on her own, but she was grown now! She needed to grow up since mommy wasn't going to be coming back._


End file.
